Our love will last forever
by laissez-faire99
Summary: I don't own Naruto. They sit on the roof top of their old school, where their relationship had first started freshman year and where it would now end.


They stared straight ahead, looking out over the schools roof at the rolling hills of Konoha High. Her pink hair blowing in the wind and his onyx eyes staring blankly down at his pants. They both knew this was bound to happen, nothing lasted forever. And so this day would mark the beginning of the end, and though it should seem sad it was not.

There had been constant fighting and crying and jealousy from both partners, and in the end they had realized that time and distance had changed them, had changed what they used to be. So here they sit on the roof top of their old school, where their relationship had first started freshman year and where it would now end.

College had turned into something both had least expected, new friends to make and places to see. Over time it became harder for them to meet, and plans would be constantly cancelled which in turn would lead to arguments about the love one shared for the other. It had just become too much for the both of them to handle, their love hadn't ended. No, they would always love each other, just in a different way. Because they shared everything together; first relationship, first kiss, first sexual experiences, and now first break up.

Haruno Sakura turned to her soon to be ex-boyfriend, Uchiha Sasuke, and smiled a sad smile. He in turn looked up from his lap to stare at the smile that still to this day made his knees weak. Neither wanted it to end, but they both knew when something was done. There was no need to try and further ruin what was once so beautiful.

"_I've been with you so long I just don't know what I'm going to do now…"_ Sakura whispered softly, averting her eyes back toward the hills.

"_You'll be strong, like always, and move on. You'll adapt to a world without me, and possibly find what you're looking for in this life." _Sasuke stared right at her while he spoke this, letting her know that she would be fine without him, she always was.

They stayed for a bit longer, staring out into the nothingness of what once was their sanctuary. Sakura made the move to leave first, her train left in an hour for school and she couldn't afford to miss it.

"_I guess this is good bye, for now any way. I just want you to know that I'll always love you, no matter what happens in life that will never change." _She slowly raised herself from the ledge and Sasuke followed after her. He too had to be leaving town in a couple hours, he had a late practice tonight.

As Sakura turned to leave, Sasuke reached out and grabbed her arm, gently pulling her into a hug. He had been with this girl, no woman, for five years. At one time he believed she would be the one he would marry and have children with. But now he knew, they were destined to split ways, to each become their own separate individuals. He hugged her tighter before releasing her and bending down to place a soft kiss on her lips.

"_We may not last forever, Sakura, but the love we have will. I will always love you, no matter how much we change."_

And the two left it at that. Sakura latter became a world renowned cardiac surgeon and Sasuke became the most famous business man/entrepreneur in all of Japan. They never did stop loving each other, even with both of them marrying and Sakura pregnant with her first child, a baby boy which she planned on naming Hiraku.

Sasuke saw her on the street one day, holding her swollen belly while picking out the perfect strawberries. She looked beautiful, so full of life and love. He saw her husband walk up to her then, a handsome man a little older than her. He placed his arm lovingly on her stomach and rubbed his hand gently to sooth her. Something in the back of his mind made him wish it was him holding her like that, touching her like that. But then he thought of his lovely wife at home and turned away from the sight before him to head home to her. But he knew that his first true love and a big piece of his heart remain with a pink haired, green eyed beauty.

"_Time may change us, but this love will last forever."_

Hiarku-means Pioneer, Expand, Open.


End file.
